


Tarts speak louder than Words

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shoebox Project - Fandom
Genre: Baked Goods, Drabble, Drabble Day 2016, F/M, Love Letters, M/M, Marauders' Era, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Sirius would never write a stupid love poem.





	Tarts speak louder than Words

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Tart"

“Tart, start, smart…- oh! Smart! You are so smart, I want to give you my heart,” James mumbles as he scratches out something on a smudged piece of paper.

Sirius groans with all the pain of his 17 years on earth. Not that he can´t sympathize with James´ feelings, he can. 

But if he ever wrote a love poem to Remus that used those words, well, let´s just not fucking go down that road ever. 

Sirius grabs the box with dessert he saved for Remus who´s recovering after a rough full moon. He´ll love those tarts now.


End file.
